Mission PAW: Pups Save Barkingburg
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel & Elias are invited to guard the royal jewels of Barkingburg. Things get crazy when Elias begins helping Sweetie to steal the jewels. Can the PAW Patrol return the jewels to where they belong & has Elias betrayed his friends?


**MISSION PAW: PUPS SAVE BARKINGBURG**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Saturday. Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout playing with Ryder & the pups. All of them were excited because Angel & Elias had been invited to Barkingburg to guard the royal family jewels.

"I can't believe we get to go to Barkingburg. This is so exciting" said Angel.

"I can't wait to meet the Princess Of Barkingburg. This is such an honour" said Elias.

"You 2 are so lucky. I can't wait to hear about what happens" said Kelly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sweetie tried to take over Barkingburg yet again. She's always plotting" said Ryder.

"If we can handle her anyone can. She's not so tricky to stop" said Chase.

"Even so there's no knowing what she could be up to" said Marshall.

"No matter what she won't get away with her attempt to overthrow the royal family" said Rocky.

"If she was actually in line to be heir of the throne maybe she wouldn't be so sneaky" said Rubble.

"She never gives up. She's definitely 1 of the most resilient pups I've ever met" said Skye.

"I won't deny that. I don't think her next plan will succeed though. She'll never be Queen Of Barkingburg" said Zuma.

Everyone continued playing for a little while longer. Soon it was time to leave.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Ryder.

"We sure are. Let's go" said Angel.

"See you guys later" said Elias as he gave Kelly a kiss & boarded the Air Patroller with Angel & Ryder. Soon they were airborne. Angel & Elias were both excited.

"What do you think Barkingburg looks like?" asked Angel.

"I bet it's a rather beautiful place" said Elias.

"It's quite nice. Just remember not to get distracted. This is an important job" said Ryder.

"You can count on us" said Angel.

"We won't let you down Ryder" said Elias.

"Excellent. If you guys need anything be sure to give me a call" said Ryder.

Soon the Air Patroller landed in Barkingburg. Angel & Elias looked in awe at how beautiful Barkingburg was. They were taken into Barkingburg Palace to meet the Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg & Sweetie.

"Hello. Welcome to Barkingburg" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"It's nice to meet you both" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Hi I'm Sweetie" said Sweetie.

"I'm Elias & this is my pup Angel" said Elias.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you" said Angel.

"Is that a New York accent I hear?" asked Sweetie.

"Indeed, it is. That's where I'm originally from" said Elias.

"I better get going. Good luck" said Ryder.

"Bye Ryder. See you later" said Angel.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine" said Elias.

Ryder got back in the Air Patroller & flew back to Adventure Bay. Angel & Elias were given a tour of Barkingburg Palace. They were both left speechless at its beauty.

"This is a nice palace you have" said Angel.

"It sure is. It's absolutely beautiful" said Elias.

"I'm glad you think so. It's an honour to have you" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I just know you'll do a good job guarding the royal jewels" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

" _Silly princess. Those jewels & Barkingburg will be mine. Soon I'll be the queen"_ thought Sweetie.

Angel & Elias were shown where the jewels were being held. The jewellery room was elegantly designed & the diamonds, earrings, finger rings, necklaces, pearls, rubies & other jewels were stored in a box in the centre of the room.

"Wow these jewels are pretty" said Angel.

"They'd look absolutely beautiful on you" said Elias.

"Thanks. We'll leave you 2 to your duty. Come on guys let's go have some tea" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as she, the Earl & Sweetie left the room. Angel & Elias stood guard making sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

"If you see anything let me know" said Angel.

"You too. Knowing Sweetie, she's probably planning something right now" said Elias.

Sweetie was playing with her Busby toy thinking of how to steal the royal jewels.

" _I need to be careful. I have no idea how well-trained Angel & Elias are. I must plan my every move carefully"_ thought Sweetie.

Later Angel & Elias were still in the jewellery room guarding the jewels. Angel suddenly felt the urge to relieve herself.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom" said Angel.

"OK. I'll be extra vigilant" said Elias.

Angel left the jewellery room to go to the toilet leaving Elias all alone. He stared at the jewels & thought about how pretty they were.

" _Those jewels are beautiful. I bet they must be worth lots of money. Perhaps I can sell these & become super rich"_ thought Elias.

Elias looked around to see if anyone was watching. Soon he saw Sweetie enter the room.

"I bet you're after the jewels, aren't you?" asked Elias.

"Looks like you're very smart" said Sweetie.

"Let's make a deal. If I help you steal the jewels & make you queen I promise to be your right-hand man. What do you say?" asked Elias.

"Wow I wasn't expecting this at all. It's a deal" said Sweetie.

Elias & Sweetie grabbed the royal jewels & began sneaking out of the room. Just as they did so Angel returned.

"What are you 2 doing?" asked Angel.

"We're stealing the jewels & taking over Barkingburg" said Elias.

"Your friend is on my side. Nobody can stop me now" said Sweetie.

Angel gasped. She couldn't believe Elias would betray the PAW Patrol like this.

"You won't get away with this" said Angel.

"We already have" said Elias.

"Nobody will stop me from becoming queen" said Sweetie.

Elias & Sweetie ran away with the jewels. Angel immediately ran to the Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg to tell them what had happened.

"Your Highness Elias & Sweetie have stolen the royal jewels" said Angel.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"We better check to make sure" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Angel, the Earl & the Princess Of Barkingburg entered the jewellery room. To their horror the jewels were gone.

"Looks like you were right Angel" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"We must call Ryder" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Back in Adventure Bay Kelly & Ryder were still playing with the pups. As they did they wondered how Angel & Elias were doing in Barkingburg.

"How do you think they're doing guarding the royal jewels?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know. I'm sure they're doing a great job" said Ryder.

Ryder's Pup Pad suddenly began to ring. Ryder answered the call.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder, we have bad news. Sweetie stole the royal jewels" said Angel.

"Your friend Elias helped her do it" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"We need your help getting the jewels back" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Don't worry we'll return them to where they belong. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they raced to the elevator. Marshall ran into Kelly on the way there & caused them to trip & knock the others down in the elevator.

"I do apologise my fair lady" said Marshall.

Everyone laughed as they got in their gear & awaited further instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"This is urgent. Sweetie is at it again. She's stolen the royal jewels & apparently Elias is helping her" said Ryder.

Everyone gasped. They had no idea what was going on.

"It must be a mistake. Elias would never do that" said Kelly.

"We must go to Barkingburg & figure out what's going on. This is a Mission PAW" said Ryder.

Kelly, Ryder & the pups entered the Air Patroller. Before they left Ella & Ethan joined them having been contacted about Elias' actions.

"I don't know what's going on but we need to get to the bottom of this" said Ella.

"If Elias is up to no good he's going to be in so much trouble" said Ethan.

The Air Patroller flew to Barkingburg. Everyone disembarked & met up with Angel & the Earl & Princess of Barkingburg.

"Thanks for coming guys" said Angel.

"We must stop Elias & Sweetie before it's too late" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Whatever they plan to do it isn't good" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I have no idea why Elias would do this" said Ella.

"Me either. There has to be an explanation for it" said Ethan.

"Whatever it is he's thinking we'll figure it out. What's the plan?" asked Kelly.

"Angel, Chase, Ella, Ethan, Kelly & myself will follow Elias & Sweetie, Marshall you'll need to use your Hydro Blasters in case they reach an area that we can't get to, Rocky you need to use your radar to find them, Rubble you'll need to use your Miner to dig anywhere they may try to hide, Skye you need to search for them through the air & Zuma you need to use your sonar to see if they've hidden underwater. PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as everyone went to search for Elias & Sweetie.

"I don't know what Elias was thinking. Why would he help Sweetie?" asked the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully the PAW Patrol figures it out" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Angel, Chase, Ella, Ethan, Kelly & Ryder searched through Barkingburg Palace for Elias & Sweetie. They went through every room & covered every floor trying to find them.

"This feels like a dream. I can't believe this is happening" said Angel.

"None of us can. I wouldn't have ever thought Elias would ever do something like this" said Chase.

"He's going to be in so much trouble once we find him" said Ella.

"He'll be grounded for a very long time" said Ethan.

"It doesn't make sense. We need to figure out why Elias is helping Sweetie" said Kelly.

"1ST we need to find them. They could be anywhere in Barkingburg" said Ryder.

Rocky & Skye were using their Mission PAW gear to see if they could find Elias & Sweetie. Rocky used his radar to scan for them while Skye searched through the air.

 _I'm shocked that Elias would do this. Why would he betray us? Hopefully we get answers"_ thought Rocky.

" _I don't think any of us would've ever expected to be betrayed like this. Once we find them we're getting an explanation from them"_ thought Skye.

Marshall, Rubble & Zuma searched through Barkingburg looking for Elias & Sweetie. Zuma was using his sonar to see if he could find them underwater. Marshall & Rubble had their gadgets ready in case they needed them.

" _Elias is making a big mistake. Surely there's more to this than what we know"_ thought Marshall.

" _Perhaps Elias is being brainwashed. I don't think he'd willingly help Sweetie"_ thought Rubble.

" _Once we find them we'll figure out exactly what they're planning to do"_ thought Zuma.

Elias & Sweetie were running amok all through Barkingburg. They were doing everything they could to avoid being caught.

"Those fools will never catch us. We're way too smart for them" said Elias.

"I'm impressed with how well you fooled them. You'll be the best right-hand man ever" said Sweetie.

Elias & Sweetie continued running around Barkingburg. Soon Rocky & Skye spotted them.

"Ryder they're in town running around" said Rocky.

"I'm not sure if they're going anywhere specific or if they're just trying to avoid being caught" said Skye.

"Thanks guys. Let's go" said Ryder as he & the others began closing in on Elias & Sweetie.

"It looks like they've seen us. What do we do?" asked Elias.

"We'll hide in the palace dungeon. They'd never think to find us there" said Sweetie.

Elias & Sweetie returned to the palace & hid in the dungeon. They didn't know where anyone else was & they weren't sure where to go next.

"How long should we stay here?" asked Elias.

"As long as we have to. If they start getting too close we run" said Sweetie.

A few minutes later Elias & Sweetie heard a drilling sound. They also heard what sounded like something banging on the dungeon walls.

"Can you hear that?" asked Elias.

"I sure can. I think we need to get out of here" said Sweetie.

Elias & Sweetie took the jewels out of the dungeon. Marshall & Rubble soon entered the dungeon using their Hydro Blasters & Miner.

"That's odd. Zuma said his sonar detected them in here" said Marshall.

"They must've moved. Let's keep looking for them" said Rubble.

The PAW Patrol continued chasing Elias & Sweetie around Barkingburg Palace. After an hour of running around Elias & Sweetie found themselves cornered in the main foyer.

"ELIAS MITCHELL NORMAN VINCENT YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" yelled Ella.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR A VERY LONG TIME" yelled Ethan.

"Elias please don't be stupid. Do the right thing" said Kelly.

"This isn't like you. Don't make this any harder on yourself" said Ryder.

"Don't listen to them. Together we can rule this kingdom & have all the power we want" said Sweetie.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry for helping Sweetie steal the jewels. Sweetie I'm also sorry that I tricked you" said Elias.

"What do you mean?" asked Sweetie.

Elias proceeded to take the jewels & put them back where they belonged. Sweetie was confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Sweetie.

"Did you really think I was on your side? I only pretended to help you. I knew you'd try & steal the jewels so I pretended to help you steal them. You never expected me to do you in at all. I've been deceiving you all along" said Elias.

Sweetie was shocked. She couldn't believe Elias had tricked her.

"HOW COULD YOU? WE COULD'VE BEEN MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYONE IN THE WHOLE KINGDOM. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" screamed Sweetie.

"I just told you why" said Elias.

Everyone was amazed. They couldn't believe how well Elias' plan worked. Sweetie became enraged & lunged at Elias. Angel tackled Sweetie to the ground & used doggy handcuffs to restrain her.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS. YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU EVER CROSSED ME" screamed Sweetie.

"You're under arrest for grand theft of the royal jewels. The Earl & Princess Of Barkingburg shall punish you accordingly" said Angel.

"You've been a very naughty pup Sweetie" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I'm confining you to your pup house for an entire week on basic rations" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Sweetie was placed in her caged pup house. She was furious that she had been fooled.

" _I will become Queen Of Barkingburg 1 day. I'm never trusting anyone affiliated with the PAW Patrol again. I'd have to be stupid to do that. If I ever see Angel or Elias again I'll make them pay"_ thought Sweetie.

"Thanks for helping to guard the royal jewels" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Thanks also for preventing Sweetie from stealing them" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You're welcome Your Highness" said Angel.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Elias.

The PAW Patrol got in the Air Patroller & flew back to Adventure Bay. They were all exhausted from the chase through Barkingburg.

"What a day it's been. Good job stopping Sweetie guys" said Ryder.

"I must say it was quite an elaborate set up. You got her good Elias" said Angel.

"I'd never betray you guys. I'd have to be crazy to ever do something like that" said Elias.

"I'm glad you weren't really helping Sweetie" said Ella.

"Me too. I think all of us are" said Ethan.

"You're really clever. Even I never would've thought of such a good plan" said Kelly.

Elias gave Kelly a kiss. Soon everyone arrived back in Adventure Bay. It was starting to get late so they all went home to turn in for the night. As Elias went to bed he thought about how things had gone down in Barkingburg.

" _What a crazy day it was today. I can't believe Sweetie fell for my trap. She made a big mistake trusting me. Next time she'll be more careful about who she trusts"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
